Yugioh the movie: the pyramid of light genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with Female Yugi but Yami is still male
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Yugioh

Scene opens to a stone tablet.

Long ago when the the pyramids were still young egyptian royal played a game of great and terrible power said the Narrator.

They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory from these shadow games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world until a brave and powerful female pharaoh locked the dark magic away imprisoning it for all enterny within the mystical millenium item said the Narrator.

But even enterny doesn't last forever said the narrator.

Scene change to kame shop.

Scene shifts Yugi's room.

It was never to happen and for 5000 years it never did said the narrator.

The secrets of the millenium puzzle remain safely beyond reach within the impossible kuandrum of it's intricate design said the narrator.

For a girl named Yugi the mystery of the millenium puzzle remain just that, the solution eluded her just as it did for those before her said the Narrator.

But this time fate has played a hand in bringing the puzzle and this person together said the narrator.

Scene changes to egypt.

It was never to happen and for five thousand years it never did the narrator.

But while the desert does it's best to conceal that which should remain buried it eventually yields it's most ancient and terrible secrets said the narrator.

Some archaeologist discover a tomb.

They discover a chained up coffin in the shape of Anubis.

The lost tomb of anubis said archaeologist 1.

Scene shift to domino.

Yugi continues to work on the puzzle.

Scene shifts to the tomb.

Professor what do you make of this? Asks a man.

What possessed them to put the coffin in chains? Asks the man.

Scene changes to Yugi's room where she has made progress on the puzzle.

Hey alright said Yugi.

Maybe this one next said Yugi.

Then it was down to one final piece in the center.

Yeah one to go said Yugi.

I've almost solved the millenium puzzle said Yugi.

Scene changes to the tomb.

What have we have here? Asks man 2.

The door opens and inside is a clear mini pyramid.

Scene changes to Yugi's room.

Grandpa sure is gonna be surprised when sees i figured this puzzle out all by myself said Yugi.

This is it said Yugi.

Meanwhile the archaeologist are trapped in the tomb.

Awesome! I did it said Yugi.

The Millennium puzzle's complete said Yugi.

Scene shifts to the tomb where the Millenium puzzle causes something to happen with the other Pyramid.

And the tomb caves in.

And the site is wrecked.

Scene changes to Yugi's room

Hey! What gives? Said Yugi.

Then something came out of the millenium puzzle.

Then creatures appeared and a bright light appeared from the millenium puzzle.

Yu-Gi-Oh said Yugi/yami Yugi.

Then Yugi changed into Yami Yugi.

Shadow creatures! Begone! I command you return to the dark realm from winst you came said Yami Yugi.

Then the shadow creatures and Yami Yugi disappeared.

It was never to happen but after 5,000 years it did and with it the shadow games begin again said the Narrator.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Yugioh franchise

* * *

Present day

In the three short years since she started Playing Duel Monsters Yugi Moto has risen to international stardom said the man on tv.

By becoming a worldwide Duel Monsters champion said the man on tv.

But what makes this young lady such talented duelists? Asks the man on tv.

It is her masterful strategies or does the secret lay in the powerful god cards assembled in her deck? asks the man on tv.

Whatever the reason Yugi has proven her dueling Proust time and again said the man on tv.

She has reigned victorious in the most prestigious tournaments including the duelist kingdom tournament and most recently the battle city finals where Yugi once again beat former champ Seto Kaiba said the man on tv.

Give me a break I bet I could duel circles around this little high school pipsqueak said a man.

Yugi says her success is due to her grandfather's coaching and to her belief in the heart of the cards said the man on tv.

If she'd play me for those god card I'd take that girl down in flash said a boy.

But others say it is the three Egyptian gods cards that makes Yugi virtually unbeatable and so the gauntlet is thrown can anyone beat Yugi Muto and her Egyptian god cards said the man on tv.

* * *

Scene change to Yugi dueling with Egyptian god cards.

You wanted a rematch Seto Kaiba said Yami Yugi.

You got one said Yami Yugi.

Then Kaiba insults Yami Yugi.

Even you must admit that blue eyes white dragon is powerless against my Egyptian god cards said Yami Yugi.

Make all the smug comments you like said Kaiba.

But know this there's got to be a way to beat your god cards said Kaiba.

And I won't stop until I find it said Kaiba.

Then he activates Polymerization and fuses his three Blue eyes white dragon to form blue eyes ultimate dragon.

And that's just for starters said Kaiba.

Then he played the spell card Megamorph that doubled His dragons attack points.

Now my blue eyes is more powerful than any monster on the field said Kaiba.

There's more to power than just attack points said Yami Yugi.

Ha! And just what is that supposed to mean? Asks Kaiba.

It means that my Egyptian god cards possess powers far beyond mere monsters said Yami Yugi.

They what? Said Kaiba.

By sacrificing two of them I bestow upon the third Infinite strength said Yami Yugi.

Now my Obelisk the tormentor is the strongest monster in play said Yami Yugi.

No, I can beat your god cards said Kaiba.

I won't lose to you again said Kaiba.

Obelisk the tormentor show him what true power is all about said Yami Yugi.

Attack with fists of fury said Yami Yugi.

No said Kaiba.

No! My Dragon! Said Kaiba.

Ugh...! No-o-o-o-! Said Kaiba.

Computer voice: System Overload. System overload. - The simulation is malfunctioning.

The whole thing is revealed to be a simulation

Ugh... I'm sorry, Mister Kaiba, but I was certain that our calculations were correct this time, sir said Scientist.

If you just give us one more chance, sir-said scientist 2.

So you can fail again? Said Kaiba.

Please, sir, we're close to postulating a winning stratagem said scientist 1.

Well if I were you, I'd start postulating myself a new job! Said Kaiba.

You've had more than enough time to find a way to beat Yugi's Egyptian God Cards; but as usual, I'll have to do it myself! Now get out! Said Kaiba.

Oh, man said Mokuba.

 _There's gotta be some way to defeat Yugi's God Cards. And I think I know where to start looking thought Kaiba._

Scene changes to Pegasus' castle.

Heh'ga neu, Nah-sss... a voice.

Sha'ah ehn...said the voice.

Mehsoud... hmhmhmhmhmhm... said the voice.

Ugh said Pegasus

Hahahahahahaha said the voice.

Huh said Pegasus.

Sechem, mecherou' hehm-bah said the voice.

The God Cards said Pegasus.

Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem said the voice.

Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem said the voice.

Pehteh said the Voice.

Ohh... what a horrible nightmare said Pegasus.

Huh said Pegasus.

That's it; no more white wine spritzers before bedtime for me said Pegasus.

Looks peaceful enough... yet I sense chaos...! I may have lost my Millennium Eye some time ago... but I can still see that something terrible is about to unfold said Pegasus.

Scene change to kame game.

Ah?! 'Bout time the museum got a decent display of Egyptian artifacts said, Grandpa.

Hey! That looks just like a Millennium Item! Unh. This I gotta see said, Grandpa.

Scene change to a dome owned by Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba (via radio): Roger, Dome Command. Prepare all stations for immediate dragon flight. Over.

(via radio) That's affirmative. We show Mister Kaiba now approaching primary flight deck said a man

Begin complete systems check at once said Kaiba.

(via radio) Roger. Vector gauge. - (via radio) Check. - (via radio) Navigation sensors. - (via radio) Check said the man.

Ready the launch pad said Kaiba.

(via radio) Yes, sir! Opening hangar doors said the man.

(via radio) Blue-Eyes White Jet, you are cleared for takeoff said the man/

Activating main thrusters said Kaiba.

Mokuba (via radio): I hope you know what you're doing, big brother.

I was just hoping the same thing said Kaiba.

Hm. Ah... can it be? My dear friend Kaiba-boy said Pegasus.

Spare me the pleasantries, Pegasus. You and I have never been friends, so let's not start pretending that we are said Kaiba.

Oh, my. Sounds like someone needs a hug said Pegasus

No thanks said Kaiba.

But since you mention it, there is something I need said Kaiba.

Listen- I've come to your little fantasy island in search of a card powerful enough to beat Yugi's three Egyptian God Cards said Kaiba.

And you believe I might have this all-powerful, god-smiting card because? Asks Pegasus.

Because you created the game, Pegasus said Kaiba.

Once upon a time, Kaiba-boy said Pegasus.

but I'm retired now. The only things I create these days are places like this for the fishies to enjoy said Pegasus.

I know you, Pegasus. You created the God Cards, and would have never let them out of your sweaty little hands- Unless you'd also created a way to beat them... just in case said Kaiba.

Oh, very well. I confess... I may have one card that would help, but you can't have it said Pegasus.

What?! Said Kaiba.

Hmhm. I'm sorry, Kaiba-boy, but I don't think you deserve it. True, I may not see as well as I once did…said Pegasus.

Ugh, …said Kaiba.

But to be honest, it doesn't take a magic eye to see just how thoroughly Yugi has trounced your sorry behind again and again. Quite frankly it's embarrassing said Pegasus.

Well since I'm such a disappointment, you should have no trouble- defeating me in a duel said Kaiba.

And why would I duel you? Asks Pegasus.

Because if you'll put up the card I need to beat Yugi, I'll wager these said Kaiba.

Wow. You'd risk your precious Blue-Eyes White Dragons just for a chance to trounce little Yugi? My, my, my, seems you're even more desperate than I thought said Pegasus.

Well, I guess I could dust off my deck. Hmhmhm. Kaiba, my dear and devious friend- let the games begin said Pegasus.

* * *

Cards in chapter

Winged Dragon of Ra

Obelisk the tormentor

Slifer the sky dragon

Blue eyes white dragon.

Polymerization

Blue eyes white dragon

blue eyes ultimate dragon

Megamorph


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

The school bell rings; the clock tower on the front of the building reads 4 PM. Students can be heard chattering and yelling. Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey, all in their school uniforms, are ambling down the front walk toward the gate. A couple of students are running past them.

Hmm, wonder what all the commotion's about? Asks Tea.

Dunno said, Joey.

But I haven't seen this many people runnin' from school since they served Meatloaf Surprise last year said, Joey.

What in the...? Asks Joey.

Lemme see said Yugi.

Wonder who these guys're all waitin' for? Asks Joey.

Yugi shoves her way past Joey and to the front of the crowd.

Sunglasses: It's her.

Yugi, nudging between two other students, freezes; he is suddenly the subject of intense scrutiny by the assorted crowd before the gate.

Sunglasses: Toldja she's a lot smaller than on TV!

The small mob of duelists rushes forward, to Yugi's panic. One kid with spiky blonde hair, wearing a duel disk, reaches for Yugi, even when crammed between two others in the crowd, and exclaims-

Blond kid: Please, just give me one shot at those God Cards-

Another duelist, this one in his late teens, shoves the kid aside; this is the young man with the periwinkle Chinese-style shirt from earlier.

Periwinkle: Get outta my way, if anyone gets the God Cards it's me.

Joey and Tristan crowd in on either side of Yugi, getting between him and the crowd. The students behind them are watching the spectacle or trying to get through the gate; a couple in front are helping Joey and Tristan shove back the crowd.

Help me said Yugi.

What's going on with these guys? Asks Tea.

Life at the top, Téa. Everyone knows Yugi's the best duelist around, so they all wanna piece of 'er, and those God Cards said, Tristan.

Téa! Try an' sneak Yuge out around back, while we hold them off said, Joey.

You sure? Asks Tea.

Yeah, me n' Tristan'll handle things here said, Joey.

Thanks, Joey said Yugi.

You can thank her later, let's go Yugi said Tea.

Ah- hey said Yugi.

The usual plan, T? Asks Joey.

On three, partner said Tristan.

Both: Ugggh, three!

Sunglasses: Forget about those nobodies.

Joey and Tristan turn to face the crowd, ready to fight.

Now, wait just a minute said, Tristan.

Wha'd you say? Said Joey.

Sunglasses: I said, you're nobody.

Blond kid: Yeah, that's right! And everybody knows it, too!

Periwinkle: Well just everybody who's anybody, that is!

Listen up! Nobody, but nobody, calls me a nobody, ya buncha nobodies! Got that? Said Joey.

Sunglasses: Outta the way, we wanna take on Yugi, not you*.

Blond kid: Yeah, right!

Periwinkle: We want the Queen of Games, not the Queen of lame!

Blond kid: The Duel Monsters champ, not chump!

Sunglasses: The master of the gods, not the master of the clods.

I think I get the point a'ready! But'cha gotta prove yaselves first by duelin' a top contender- an' I think I know one said, Joey.

Seto Kaiba? Asks Tristan.

Me! Joey Wheeler! So if ya wanna get to the Queen a' Games you'll have to go through me, the ah, da Godmother a' Games, capiche? Said Joey.

A'right! So who wants some said Joey.

Sunglasses: I want some. Won't take long.

Sunglasses: Let's do this.

Okay. Ladies first said, Joey.

Sunglasses: Huh. Funny Take this! I summon **Injection Fairy Lily** , in attack mode

 **Injection Fairy Lily Atk/400**

Injection Fairy Lily is a cute female fairy with feathery pink wings, pink hair, and a nurse's hat. She carries a hypodermic needle that's taller than she is.

Injection Fairy Lily: Hi there!

Sunglasses: Eeuggghhh-uggh! Let's give 'im a checkup, Lily!

Injection Fairy Lily: Say 'ah'!

Aaah! What the?! Nnnyggh-yaaaaa-aaa-aaa-aa-aaaaaaaah said Joey.

Blond kid: I sacrifice **Fenrir** and **Inpachi** to summon **Maju Garzet** t!

Maju Garzett is a big, nasty fiend monster, half furry, half skeletal.

Blond kid: Attack! **Sludge Regurgitate**!

Joey: Hey! Didn't nobody ever teach you ya say* it, not spray it?! Some manners... Huh boy- now you're in trouble! I sacrifice **Baby Dragon** , **Rocket Warrior** , and **Little-Winguard** , to summon **Gilford the Lightning** said, Joey.

Which mean all the monsters you got out on the field are destroyed, pal said Joey.

Blond kid: Aw, nuts!

Hahaha! Maybe now you'll have the proper respect for Joey, the Godmother a' Games said Joey

Is the coast clear yet, Joey? Asks Yugi.

Periwinkle: Hey, it's Yugi! She's back!

Let's go, Yugi said Tea.

The angry mob is running down the street. About a block behind them, Joey and Tristan lie trampled on the ground, eyes spiraling.

Yeah... they respect ya said, Tristan

I coulda been a condenda said, Joey.

Yugi and Téa run down the street; Téa pulls Yugi by the hand around a corner.

Quick! Yugi, this way said Tea,

Whoa! Those guys just won't give up! We need to find a place to hide, someplace where we'll be safe from that Duel Monster mob said Yugi.

Someplace they'd never look said Yugi.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Yugioh franchise

* * *

what do you think, Kaiba-boy? Is this the latest in duel arena technology or what? Said Pegasus.

This place is an outdated joke. But then, so are you, so I suppose it fits said Kaiba.

Now, now, Kaiba, let's not get nasty; not just yet, anyhow said Pegasus.

Look. Enough small-talk said Kaiba

Kaiba wins the duel.

Now let's see what you've got to beat the Egyptian Gods! ...Looks like you had two cards up your sleeve said Kaiba.

What do you mean two cards Kaiba there was only one said Pegasus.

Yeah, right! Nice try, you snake said Kaiba.

* * *

Scene change.

The museum is the last place those demented duelists would think to look for you said Tea

Hope you're right said Yugi.

Hey- it's some kind of an Egyptian exhibit said Tea.

Look, Téa! That... blue pyramid there. It looks like my Millennium Puzzle said Yugi.

Yeah- it does. Let's go check it out said Tea.

Euh said Tea.

It says the tomb of Anubis, Egyptian lord of the dead said Yugi.

Euh If we stay here, I'm gonna blow chunks said Tea.

She shoves Yugi away from the coffin and out of the room.

Okay, I get the point, Téa said Yugi.

Not a mummy fan said Yugi.

Yugi and Téa walk through another part of the exhibit.

Huh hey said Yugi.

Yugi's grandpa is regarding a nearby display case.

It's my grandfather. What're you doin' here said Yugi.

Oh; well, it looks like great minds think alike said, Grandpa.

So. You came to see that pyramid, too said Yugi.

Yup said, Grandpa.

This says, it's called the Pyramid of Light said Tea.

In all my years of Egyptology, I've never come across this relic before said, Grandpa.

But it says here it belonged to an evil sorcerer who tried to bring about the end of the world said, Grandpa.

Well, I guess it's pretty safe to say his plan didn't work, right? Said Yugi.

Legends say a brave pharaoh destroyed him using the mystical Dagger of Fate said, Grandpa.

The same pharaoh whom many believe possessed your Millennium Puzzle. Come; I'll show you said, Grandpa.

See? There's the knife said, Grandpa.

Ugh! Can we leave? Asks Tea.

What's it say here on his sarcophagus? asks Yugi.

Let's see. It's some sort of prophecy. 'The eye that sees what's yet to come, / Its vision shall be fulfilled, / Unless blinded by events predetermined, / Thus light and shadows both be killed said Grandpa.

Yugi doesn't notice that a figure is sneaking up behind her, invisible except for distorted light and a menacing, jackal-like shadow against the wall.

Suddenly, the red light appears in the mummy's eyes again, a dark laugh can be heard, and the whole room is full of blinding light.

All three gasp; then Yugi and Téa scream, and Grandpa joins in after a moment.

Glass breaks. And a vision appears.

Anubis (VO): Hah, sehkehmu.

In the vision, Yugi stands in a starry void.

Planets can be seen in the distance; but directly above him, the Pyramid of Light and the Millennium Puzzle, each the size of a building compared to himself.

She gasps.

Anubis (VO): Hah, meesou... wehbehm, ahnuku.

The vision changes, as the chanting intensifies.

In the same starry void, her alter ego faces off against Kaiba, duel disks activated, each one determined to win.

Kaiba, he groans, looking annoyed.

Kaiba vision: Agh.

Anubis (VO): Hcwehmeq't, tah!

Then as we fly back around to Yami, he shouts with pain and falls to his knees, dropping his hand of dueling cards, sweat breaking out on his face.

Kaiba starts to laugh nastily, then something big grips his head in one massive hand and lifts him up.

Kaiba struggles.

This new person is huge, standing at least two feet taller than Kaiba, wearing clothing reminiscent of ancient Egypt, bare-chested and unnaturally muscular, with a long, black cloak- and the head of a fierce jackal. He growls vehemently.

Anubis: From the light comes the dark.

Yugi? Said Tea.

Yugi opens her eyes; an alarm can be heard in the background.

Téa is sitting on the floor beside her.

Téa? Would you read me the story about the bunny? Asks Yugi.

I'm gonna pretend that's the concussion talking and forget all about it- 'cause right now we've got bigger problems! Like, where King Tut's freaky cousin went said Tea.

The mummy's body's been stolen said, Guard.

An' that's not all! He nabbed that pyramid thing too said guard 2.

Grandpa comes to and Yugi helps him sit up.

Grandpa. Stay here. I have a feeling Kaiba's in danger; I have to warn 'im said Yugi.

Yugi said Tea.

Just keep an eye on grandpa! I'll call you said Yugi.

Ugh, what hit me? Asks Grandpa.

Uh, probably whatever broke into the museum said Tea,

No this is terrible said, Grandpa.

Yeah. They took the mummy and the Pyramid of Light said Tea.

This is one crime those crooks gonna regret said, Grandpa.

According to the legend, Anubis vowed that he would one day return from the dead said, Grandpa

Uhh... you don't really think that...? Said Tea.

Ah, Téa, I don't know what to think. Let's just hope that legend is just a legend said, Grandpa.


End file.
